oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Shun Takashi
"Hello, I'm Shun Takashi!" The habitual greeting for the young Caydenite ringing true along side his usual chipper smile. History Shun is a twinborn, hailing from Laras, an unmarked hamlet that sits in the southern region of Egronia. The most distinct feature of the small village is their autumn honey harvest. A time when the inhabitants gather to amass their yield and create a variety of honey themed treats. In Laras, the hills are green and flowers blossom with the season. There isn’t much to note, but it's home for Shun and it’s where his story begins. During their youth, Shun and his brother Akiko spent most of their daily regimen training. Overseen by their rather stern father, Hirai, whom himself was previously served in the Egronia Military for many years, though holds no notable ranking. Hirai believed learning to wield a blade was the best for his children and their mother agreed wholeheartedly. While Hirai held a strict law for the twins, Iori retained a tender hand. When Hirai proved to push the pair too hard, Iori was always nearby to deflect with motherly affection. Once the twins were of age, they accompanied Laras’ militia to assist in maiming the number of goblins and kobolds that infected the nooks and crannies of the forest. The townsfolk praised the able bodies of the village when they returned from their mission, holding an all-inclusive feast in their lone tavern, Eagles Ale. The tradition is widely regarded as The Hunt, but many of the elders call it by an abundance of different names. Though to most, it is a well-respected ceremony of the village, held biannually -- or when needed. While the majority of Laras' problems consisted of local pests, the upcoming years saw bandits threatening their desolate hamlet. At first proving nothing more than a cause for anxious tensions, they soon began to spread much like the vermin that had been bothering the village. Travelling along the road proved difficult, for any excursions, to or from the village, were charged with heavy tolls. Trade business died down, merchants beginning to exclude Laras from their routes, and the townsfolk's anxiety rose once more. In shadow of the bandits, Iori fell ill, bedridden with fever and nausea. Without a healer in the village, the Takashi’s were at a loss and with the growing threats of bandits, found themselves isolated to Laras. The only option left was progressing with violence, an option Hirai was hesitant on attempting. Failure meant Laras became a target and noncompliance was sure to be met by force. Many of the townsfolk were aware of their situation and while the death of one is tragic, the danger of all exceeded it. And as the realization became apparent, the Takashi family was left to fend for itself. For the twins, a storm of emotions raged on; Anger, doubt, fear, betrayal. They had trusted one another, lived hand in their entire lives. Mistrust clouded their thoughts, but the urgency pushed them on, and the two planned their departure to the nearest village. Cutting through their own backwoods would be effortless for the pair and without leading many others, they would be able to keep low. Setting off with high hopes, Shun and Akiko began their journey through the woodlands, only to be met by a band of outlaws. After a short battle, Shun fell to the thieves, a large gash across his stomach causing him to writhe in pain as his consciousness faded. Awakening to a distressed father, pressing against his wound as familiar faces begin to crowd his blurred vision. Luckily, Laras' militia had been able to drive bandits away, though not everything was as hopeful as it seemed: In the wake of the chaotic battle, Akiko had been abducted. Hirai was unable to muster the spirit to scold Shun, or come to terms with the fate of Akiko. The proud vigor that Hirai once possessed was beginning to fade, with Iori having passed mere days after their children's desperate departure, leaving the man in shambles. The following months chipped away at Shun, causing him to feel adrift amongst fragments of his former self. Rest was the first step to his recovery, though hardly an option due to the state of his family. Shun pushed himself far harder than his condition allowed or his father wanted, but he refused to allow his brother to be pawned off as ransom. No matter whether or not Hirai chose to accept his losses, Shun firmly believe that he would save his brother; remaining headstrong during his entire recovery and henceforth. It would be half a year before the twins were reunited, each having followed their own paths and experienced different forms of anguish. Hirai’s attempts at hindering his son’s crusade to find his brother were unsuccessful. Laras spend most of this time under the thumb of the ever growing thread of the outlaws, but was promptly liberated by a surprise attack comprised of Egronian Military, aided by Shun in what little ways he could offer, be it information or something else. Akiko, on the other hand, had been forced to serve in the bandit's hideout, a time in which he had lost his arm up to the shoulder. The true events behind this loss is unknown to everyone but the two brothers to this very day. Presently, Shun is travelling away from Laras, having promised to explore the rest of the world with his brother, leaving their home town as a distant memory of troubled times and rocky beginnings. Life may not ever be the same for the two, but once again, they are united. Which is more than enough the two could ask for. Appearance Atop the catfolk's head sits a pair of goggles, strapped just in front of his feline ears, one of which is missing a tip. The boy's eyes glimmer a bright blue, offsetting his pale complexion with a splash of color. Fastened to each shoulders is a cobalt cloak that drapes to his calves, swishing to and fro with his tail. His torso protected by a breastplate made of bronze, the head of an eagle etched into the metal, feather bearing wrist guards complimenting the set. Beneath his armor, an elegant vest flows freely beneath his cloak, trimmed with golden flairs and buttons to match. Personality Shun is optimistic and cheerful, a childish bravado holding the boy's chest high and spirits even more. Swift with his blade, he isn't afraid to show his graceful skill if startled or threatened, however uncommon the latter scenario may be. It is rare to see him not by Akiko 's side, his twin brother and second half of a whole. A self-proclaimed hero of Cayden Cailean, evident in his routinely morning prayers and blessings, he also owns an intricately carved bronze tankard serving as a proud display of his devotion, interweaving ridges spiraling across its face. During his youth, Shun spent a large portion of his free time within taverns. Whether it be Eagles Ale, his hometown inn, or the neighboring villages. The tales of seasoned adventurers always rang true in the boy's heart, his imagination eventually taking over as he regaled the tales to his brother. "When the odds are stacked against the heroes, they'll always overcome any obstacles! 'Cause that's what heroes do; how stories are made!" Paired with the childlike attitude, Shun displays a naive view of morality. For him, most things fall within two categories, and he's quick to place things in their respective pile. One for the good guys and another for the bad. Though Shun has had encounters with the theoretical gradient, he defaults to brushing it to the side, or to one of the piles. After all, monsters are monsters and evil is evil. Friends Akiko Takashi; Akiko is timid and distant, becoming taut in the face of confrontation. His soft spoken nature allows him to observe without drawing attention, giving him ample time to study the things around him. Akiko is travelling alongside his twin brother, Shun, assisting him in his duties. Most of his time is spent reading softly to Shun, out of ear shot of any audience. Although the two brothers share many similarities, their differences are also apparent. Akiko is missing his left arm and sports many scars that he rarely shows to the public. Any questions concerning their past or the source behind Akiko's state is answered by silence or shot down instantly by Shun. Hirai Takashi; Hirai is the head of the Takashi household, father of two twins, and widower of Iori Takashi. He remains in his hometown, Laras, serving at Eagles Ale. Surrounding himself with townsfolk and the like within the tavern, Hirai spends his days working to keep his mind busy. Between the loss of his wife and sons who left, Hirai struggles to keep himself afloat mentally, but manages with the help of ale. Mule; A faithful companion that has worked alongside the Shun for many years, hoisting many of the twins goods from city to city. The twins have yet to decide on a name for the beast of burden, but Shun is quite adamant about allowing the mule to choose a name for himself Enemies The young Caydenite hasn't made very many enemies, though he does have a certain disdain for specific groups. Evildoers, of course, but criminals and slavers top his list. He shows no mercy towards monstrous creatures and their racial counterparts. Goblins, Orcs, Drow, Tieflings, and many more fall within Shun's discrimination. Aspirations In the future, Shun hopes to weave a tale of heroic deeds that will have his story told across the lands. Becoming a folk hero has always been his goal, believing one day he will be able to stoke the fire of adventure in others across the world. Aside from his personal goals, Shun wishes to experience what life has to offer for him and his brother, Akiko. Once he feels like the two of them have relished in the glory of being adventurers, he would like to open up his own tavern. Though when that time will come is far beyond the twin's current grasp, the two are enjoying what adventures await for now